


Until Death Do Us Part

by missauburnleaf



Series: Marriage Vows [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fígrid February, Gen, Lactation, Mastitis, Medical Jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "Two weeks after giving birth to her son, Sigrid fell ill."Fíli learns about some elvish medicine that might save his wife's life. Yet he has to face some obstacles in order to get it for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but recently I have fallen in love with the Fíli/Sigrid pairing.

Two weeks after giving birth to her son, Sigrid fell ill.

She was running a fever, her left breast was red, aching and swollen, not to mention the ichor coming out of her left nipple from time to time so that she wouldn't let her child latch onto that breast.

Fíli was devastated. He remembered the conversations he had had with his wife while she was pregnant, conversations about what she would have him do if something happened to her during childbirth or after.

He knew that women could suffer from childbed fever after giving birth and could even die because of it but Sigrid had assured him and Oin had confirmed it that she didn't have childbed fever since her lochia was normal and she didn't have cramps in her lower abdomen. But Oin had explained that her left breast was infected which could happen to young mothers when breastfeeding and the milk ducts were not properly emptied.

Tauriel was trying her best to help Sigrid getting better with herbal tea and warm compresses but there was only so much she could do.

At night, Fíli could hear his wife crying herself to sleep due to pain and worry and exhaustion and felt absolutely helpless.

After five days without Sigrid getting any better (actually, she was even getting worse since the fever and the infection were taking their toll on her body that had already been weakened due to her pregnancy and giving birth) Tauriel took Fíli aside to talk to him in private.

"It can't go on like this. She is suffering and not able to tend to her child properly," she said matter-of-factly.

Fíli snorted. "I know! But what would you have me do? I can't do anything!" he exclaimed.

Tauriel sighed. "That's not entirely right. You need to talk to your uncle, he must send a message to King Thranduil, informing him about Sigrid's condition. We - I mean my people - we have some kind of medicine which is unknown to other races but which can fight off infections in the body. If Sigrid takes this medicine, she'll get better," she explained.

But Fíli was sceptical. "Why would Thranduil send us this medicine? It sounds rather precious to me, so I can't imagine he will give it to us for free or at a cheap price," he added for consideration.

This time it was Tauriel who snorted. "This mountain is full of gold and jewels and your concern is whether you will have to pay for the medicine that could save your wife's life? I thought you loved her!"

Fíli blushed. "I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. I'm just concerned whether the elven king will be willing to help us," he elaborated.

Tauriel shrugged. "Well, technically he would not be helping you or your uncle, but Sigrid. I'm sure he doesn't want to jeopardise his trading arrangements with the newly found City of Dale because he let King Bard's daughter die although he would have been able to help her," she explained.

Tauriel's words were like a stab to his heart. Sigrid could die...

"Fíli?" the elf asked tentatively and Fíli thought that his sudden fright must have shown on his face.

"I'll do it! I'll talk to Uncle and make him see that Sigrid is as precious to me as the Arkenstone or our hobbit are to him!" he declared, storming out of the room, heading for his uncle's study.

As he entered, Thorin and Balin were poring over some documents. His uncle looked up with a frown as soon as the heavy door opened, squeaking in its hinges. "What do you want, lad?" he asked and Fíli felt like a little stripling again under his uncle's gaze.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Sigrid is sick and in need of some elven medicine. So, Uncle, I'd have you send a message to King Thranduil, asking him to give us this medicine to heal Sigrid."

Thorin studied his oldest nephew for a moment before replying with a question, "I'll gladly send that pointy-eared bastard this message, but what makes you think that he would give us the medicine?"

Fíli sighed. "Well, there is no guarantee that King Thranduil will give us the medicine, but Tauriel is convinced that he will do so because it is Bard's daughter he would be helping in fear of otherwise losing his trading partner," he repeated what his brother's elf had told him.

Thorin seemed to be mulling these words over. "So, let's assume that Thranduil is willing to give us the medicine... Yet there is the problem of how the message should reach him. I can't send a raven into this accursed forest. And I assume you'll understand that I'm rather reluctant to send one of our dwarven messengers as well, out of fear that he might be incarcerated," he submitted.

Fíli growled in frustration. This conversation was clearly leading nowhere. But then Fíli had an idea.

"What about sending an elf, Uncle? I'm sure Tauriel is willing to take over this job. You know as well as I that King Thranduil has lifted the banishment, even offered her to come visit her homeland if she liked," he proposed, hoping that Tauriel would actually be alright with it.

"That seems to be a good plan, Fíli, yet it has a flow: Thranduil has appeared to be a little too eager to welcome his wayward captain back after everything that has transpired. What if he decides to keep her? Or worse: What if she decides to remain there? I've already paid more for her than the lass is worth, just to make your brother happy," Thorin declared and turned back to the papers on his table.

For a moment, Fíli was shocked. His uncle made it sound as if the bride token was some price he had to pay in order to buy the elf for his brother. As if she was a slave. Or a whore.

Yet Thorin had also paid a bride token for Sigrid.

Did he think the same about the pretty, young girl Fíli was so fortunate to call his wife? Was this the reason why he was so reluctant to turn towards the elven king for this medicine, thinking that if Sigrid died, he could buy a new bride for his nephew, maybe even a dwarvish one this time?

Balling his hands into fists, Fíli crossed the room until he was standing right in front of the table. After a second of hesitation, he swept all the papers off the table. "Is that all you have to say, Thorin? Coming up with petty excuses why you possibly can't send a messenger to King Thranduil and ask for the medicine that can save my wife's life? I always took you for a dwarf of honour!" Fíli shouted.

Thorin looked up in surprise about Fíli's outburst. Then he scowled at his nephew, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Fíli, I'm disappointed in you. I would have expected such a behaviour from your brother, not you. Do you really think this is the right approach when you are asking a favour of someone?" he asked threateningly.

Fíli stood his ground. "I wouldn't call this a favour when the future queen's life is at stake," he remarked coolly.

Before Thorin could respond, Balin placed a hand on the King's forearm. "Thorin, the lad is right. This elvish medicine might safe the life of the lass. And we have an elf living in our realm who was once favoured by King Thranduil and could travel to Mirkwood in order to get this medicine for us. Don't you remember? That was the reason why we agreed to your nephews' unconventional choices for brides, to strengthen alliances," Balin reminded the King under the Mountain.

Thorin snorted. "Well, speak for yourself, Balin, I agreed because Oin drugged me up with willow bark tea and milk of the poppy before my nephews asked permission to court an elf and a daughter of men respectively," he claimed.

Then he sighed and his expression changed. "I'm sorry, my sister-son. You know I can be stubborn from time to time. Of course, I wouldn't want the lass to die. She is pleasant to have around. Yet you have to understand that my relationship with Thranduil is far from being amicable and the idea of asking a favour of him... But I will write this message and then we can send your brother's elf on her way to her former king." Thorin paused for a moment before adding, "And you are sure she will return to us? I know that your brother desires her more than anything else in all of Middle Earth, but does she feel the same? I would hate to see the lad heartbroken and disappointed because of an elf's fickleness."

Fíli took a deep breath before answering his uncle's question. "I'm sure Tauriel will return. She adores Kíli and she has formed a strong friendship with Sigrid whereas to me she is a good advisor and a loyal confidant," he admitted.

Thorin nodded. "Alright then. I'll instantly write this message and your brother's elf can be on her way this afternoon. Balin, make the arrangements so that a royal messenger can be sent to King Thranduil's realm," he ordered.

Fíli smiled at his uncle. "Thank you, Thorin."

The king under the Mountain just inclined his head while saying, "You're welcome, my sister-son."

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your kudos and comments are very much appreciated:)


End file.
